When installing component drivers and an operating system for a device, a user can load media into a device. The media can include the operating system and component drivers associated with the operating system. The device can execute and/or load one or more files from the media onto the device when installing the operating system. Additionally, when installing the operating system, the operating system can load one or more of the component drivers from the media as part of an installation process. Once the operating system and the component drivers from the media are loaded onto the device, the device can be available for use.